Vanilla Twilight
by Bonny Jinchuriki
Summary: AU songfic-Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Naruhina of course . Naruto deals with her death. Pleae R&R!TY!
1. The stars are falling

BJ-Okay, mates, this is it. My first oneshot. My first AU song fic, in which Hinata has already died. The song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, which is one of the most beautiful songs I've heard. It may be considered to be an alternative epilogue of Brothers and Enemies, though it is not the ending I want. Anyways, do enjoy. This songfic is dedicated (as always) to Owl City for providing such heavenly music and db99 for the support and finally the one I seek who has gone. Her…

I do not own Vanilla Twilight or Naruto; they belong to Adam Young (Owl City) and Kishimoto respectively.

_Italics-Thoughts_

_**Italics and in bold-Song lyrics**_

Nothing-story

**Bold-speech**

* * *

Lying there on the head of the Third, the Rokudaime Hokage stared into the dark, starry night, remembering everything. His eyes closed as he relieved his fears, his love; his life.

"_Amazing, isn't it? I always like to go to the top of the Hokage monument to look at the stars better; old man Hokage's head is the best spot for star-gazing! "_

He remembered that beautiful Amanogama on that night.

He remembered his mother and parents-in-law looking at him.

He remembered the smile on her face.

_**The stars lean down and kiss you**_

He saw the starlight in her deep, lavender eyes.

_**I lie awake, I miss you**_

Tears trickled down his cheeks, the cool breeze making it only worse.

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…**_

Namikaze Naruto heaved a sigh of regret as the nostalgic memories came flowing in; some blurred, some in crystal-clear quality, and the ones…He saw her face, turning shades of red an artist could not comprehend.

_Hinata…My love…_

_**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

Naruto's vision blurred as the tears came flowing .He missed everything about her…Her voice, sweet and innocent…Her little actions that seemed so much of worth to him…

_**I'll send a post card to you dear**_

_**Cause I wish you were here…**_

A thousand times he had searched for her.

A thousand times he failed.

A million chakra signals he set off.

No one answered those million.

The days they spent were joyful and blissful.

Yet were brief. The mem'ries all was what he had left of her.

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue**_

_**But it's not the same without you**_

The wondrous dawn came and went.

But he lay there, unmoving.

Noon and sunset came and went (too),

But he still lay there,as unmoving as the rock beneath him.

"_Naruto-kun!"_

'_**Cause it takes two to whisper quietly…**_

In the earliest days of their relationship, they sneaked around Konoha and escaped Hiashi's guards, with Hinata giggling all the way. Naruto clenched his fists as, with every beat of his long-gone heart, his whole body shook with sorrow and anger. But for a moment he felt nothing.

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad**_

He could almost feel her hands, so warm, so wonderful, so…He saw yet again her, Hinata Namikaze…

'_**Cause the spaces between her fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

"_Hinata-chan! Are you okay? Does it hurt?"_

"_Naruto…you…you…"_

_But all words were lost as he gave her a magical kiss…_

_No matter how he tried, he always woke up, thinking about her._

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_

He felt colder than he had been in ages. The Kyuubi, like a paternal figure, tried to warn him but failed, as the cold spread everywhere, and was most significant in his heart. The Kyuubi writhed in helplessness.

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone….**_

The Starlight covered him as he hugged himself, trying to fill that hole she once filled, but now was gone. Forever.

"**HINATA!"**

_**But drenched in Vanilla Twilight**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night…**_

No one heard him. But a star suddenly shimmered and the light, silvery and warm, covered him. The starlight grew till it appeared to be the vague shape of something.

_**Waist-deep in thought because**_

_**When I think of you, I don't feel so alone…**_

His eyes widened as he gazed at that apparition.

_**I don't feel so alone…**_

"Hinata…-chan?"

_**I don't feel so alone…**_

She smiled and raised her hand to his chest, warming it suddenly…

_**As many times as I blink I'll think of you…Tonight…**_

He wept for joy, hugging what he knew to be Hinata, his only true love.

"Hinata…I missed YOU!"

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter…**_

He felt complete again.A weight was lifted from his heart and mind, his soul and Kyuubi rejoicing at this wonderful scene. Namikaze Naruto hugged Namikaze Hinata so tightly, she smiled even more and cried tears of joy.

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again…**_

He forgot everything.

The pain.

The anger.

The sorrow.

The emptiness.

Everything.

Except her.

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you…**_

How long they were like that, Naruto never knew. But after a long while, Hinata gently pushed him away. Ignoring his confusion, She smiled, her lavender eyes twinkling as he gazed into it, and saw. Her tears shone like sliver.

And now he understood.

It was and has always been there.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

_**Oh if my voice could reach back to through the past**_

_**And whisper in your ears…**_

_**Oh darling I wish you were here…**_

Hinata disappeared, but her smile would remain with him for the rest of his life, seared into his memory. He accepted that she was gone. That he could never find her again in this world. That when he died, she would be reunited with him and they would spend eternity together with Kami-sama and Kyuubi watching over them. Together with Hiashi.

With Tsuki.

With Minato.

With Kushina.

With Sarutobi.

With everyone they lost.

Naruto got up.

"It's a whole new world there, Hinata."

"And I swear, I shall explore it."

"You'll always be in my mind."

* * *

_Near the lone figure of Naruto…_

_The shades slowly faded till all that remained was the faces._

_Blue eyes and blond hair._

_Red hair and smile._

_And that was gone too._

_And all that remained was the starry sky and the knowing smile of the clouds._

* * *

Not so good as I wanted it to be,but at least I exceeded 1000 words again.I empathise with Naruto in this fic, but I don't know why. Odd, eh?

Anyway, I hope you guys will go easy on me. First-timers always get nervous….

So pls R&R!I hope to see many reviews(as any author would like)!

Ja Ne!

-The Bonny Jinchuriki

PS:I always thought of her whenever I heard this please don't flame.


	2. NOTE

NOTE: Not a chapter.

I have been on hiatus for a long time, but when I came back, I found out that many stories, especially some I love to read have been deleted from without prior notice. I searched for an answer, and this is what I got:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of a sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

Fine. Delete them. But they didn't give the authors any notice of the impending deletion of their stories. Not even a day's notice. Why? I don't know. But me, and many others, do not like this.


End file.
